nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC
__TOC__ Hi, thanks for coming in here! A short introduction. I just realised that my winter holiday starts and ends earlier than many of yours, so it would be hard for me to set-up and coordinate projects with you. Also, there are quite a number of them with limited time we need to prioritise. So I thought, why not set up a chatroom to discuss my plans, so that everyone would be clearer on what's upcoming? Better yet, let everyone discuss their plans for the wiki. Hence, this coffee lounge, opened to all team members to make known their plans, and let their fellow "colleagues" comment on them. Types of discussions #Discussion on specific projects #Overall discussion on which, when, and in what order we should carry out these projects (Priority and timeline) =Bills= SQhi Image Policy - Fan Fiction Wiki *overturn personal image ban on fanfic wiki *have to document use of personal images and categorise it, else liable for deletion. :I agree with "overturn personal image ban on fanfic wiki". -- 20:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :I agree too, as long as no one goes overboard with personal images. 00:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'd have to disagree at the moment. The rule on both of these wikis is not "no personal images are allowed period", but "no personal images can be uploaded to the wiki". Users who supported the creation of this policy addressed that there are other options for embedding images, such as using a personal image host. 02:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC)' :I agree with overturning the personal image ban. I like to use that wiki if I need to upload something to make into this kind of image: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/4/45/TA_Nod_Construction_Yard.png (That was a random image I found off the NFFW) 01:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Random, there are other options for embedding images, but uploading the actual image onto Wikia seems to be the preferred option here.SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 07:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) SQhi File Policy - Nitrome Wiki Housekeeping *We already have a ban on personal files, only files useful to the project can be kept. *Further housekeeping by categorising files as well, by internal use, and content categories. =Projects= SQhi Badge Review *Fully customise all badge images and badge names. *Recognise participation and effort in different areas around Nitrome Wiki. Eh, right now I think the badges are fine as they are. They are slowly updated every once in a while. We should wait until the wiki is bigger till we think about this project. 01:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :NOOO!!! Far from fine. Horrendous. :Wait, I need a display cabinet... Grabs NOBODY's badge cabinet. :Have a look at the badges we have now. Customisation is moderate, with quite a number using default Wikia badges names and images. Because of this our badges are terrible. It gives an impression of half-hearted customisation. If we want to customise our badges, we do it well, we do it extensively. We want to be a wiki where tasks gets pulled through to completion. :Note that the badges have remained that way since I formally joined Nitrome Wiki in April 2012. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 07:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) SQhi Template Synchronization *there are many disparate styles to our article management templates. *should synchronise the overall style *neaten up the coding too SQhi Template Colouring *use of colour to effectively convey meaning, readability, and attractiveness(aesthetics) SQhi Categories Review *Categories are in a messy heap right now. Needs to be relooked into. Takeshi64 Game page clean up *Fill in every walkthrough for all game pages *Add logos to every page instead of select few *Really put a lot of effort into all the pages *Make them be hubs of information about their games (more than they are already) Takeshi, maybe this would be too wide a scope. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 16:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. I intend to add all the logos, though. This is mostly stating what I think they should become, in time. 20:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm already doing all walkthroughs. -- 20:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I noticed you doing the walkthroughs. However, many pages don't have any "Enemies" and "Hazards" sections in them. And you are just adding video walkthroughs; not the verba wakthroughs. 01:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Verba walkthroughs? What are those? -- 01:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::'Verba' is short for Verbal, but yes, more video walkthroughs. They give a visual of what the player's supposed to do, rather than type out what the player's supposed to do. I agree with this idea, and may a page be named after me in the future :D 02:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Takeshi64 Nitromize main page *Nitrome Wiki 3.0 *Image coming soon to better explain plans http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/b/bc/Updated_navbar.png Updated navbar (replaces previous images for navbar with new ones using CSS. Coding for the navbar will not be changed, except for replacing the images to look Nitromized.) Rest of the main page coming soon. This is an experiment to see how much better the main page could look. This may or may not be implemented, depending on how well received it is. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Transparent_Backgrounds Use second option near bottom for main page. More on Main page design later. :This looks awesome, Takeshi. -- 01:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :It will make Nitrome Wiki look more "Nitrome" than a wiki. I would support implementing it if possible. Does anyone know how to customize the navbar with CSS? 02:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Not me for now. I did come across wikis which do such customization though. I'll share 2. *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:SQhi *http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki ::SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 07:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Amazing!! That looks so great Takeshi! I would have never ever been able to do that =D. 01:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Should we do Nitrome.com style Navigation panels on the Main Page as well? Say for example, the following buttons. *Nitrome.com *Disclaimer *Browsing Guide *Editing Guide *Feedback *Report. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 07:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) That would be more along the lines of Monobook, but an awesome idea if we could do it right. I'll work on that on the weekend. 12:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) =O I forgot the ever important Contact button. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 14:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::This is amazing!!! Great work takeshi. This would look great on the wiki. I think the colors need to be brightened up just a tad though. 15:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Ayernam Capitalization consistency *Correct incorrectly capitalized words in all articles *Correct incorrectly uncapitalized words, such as the names of characters (i.e. Swindler, Rusty) :This is part of Nitrome:Revise 3. -- 20:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The second one isn't part of the objectives. Should I add it then? -- 22:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Yup, you can add it. -- 22:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. We should do that. (Also, I noticed in many articles the character "Swindler" is uncapitalized). 01:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Ayernam Template clean up *Fix redirect links in templates *Make sure to keep capitalization consistency RSK Community and policy pages *Give Nitrome:Policy a thorough read-through and rewrite, where necessary. *Raise issues with the community concerning the presentation of certain policies and the need to transfer them onto their own pages. *Finalize pages with Template:WIP/Policy on them (namely Nitrome:Disclaimer *Establish clear guidelines for citing sources (to be discussed and developed with the community): **Examples of "reliable sources" **How "reliable sources" should be cited in article text. *Discuss a purpose for portals (Portal:Games, Portal:Characters, Portal:Enemies, etc.). *Encourage more community involvement in Nitrome:Featured Article and Nitrome:Requests for Adminship (where applicable) ---- Hmm. I have thought that we need to do a serious rewrite of our policy page for a long time too.SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 07:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Other mini projects that may or may never be done *GIFs for Startups. *Improve list of music table on the music page by alphabetizing and listing only the tracks that can be purchased rather than all games at once. *Album art for music available to purchase. *Nitrome Must Die mini videos for inbetween levels. *Improve template, image and video categorization. Additional maintenance =Overall Discussion= Yep, Santi was right, the introduction was unclear. I've rewritten it, hope it is much improved! SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 12:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Possible projects Looks like we have lost interest in the forum again D=. So, how about this for Christmas? *Rewrite and review of policy and key instruction pages for the Grammarians. (Read those with relatively good English) *For our web designers, Nitrome Wiki 3.0 *For article reviewers, capitalisation and videos. *Bills:Review image policy SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 15:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC), out.